classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki talk:WoWlympics
Note: Feel free to discuss the contest, but please do not give away the answers. =Frequently Asked Questions= I can't find the items and clues! Keep trying, they're there! They will appear similar to the box Clopper gives the starting clue in. If you are really stuck, try joining the IRC channel - we may be able to give you a few cryptic pointers. In addition, the articles with items are not obscure, random things. Clopper Wizbang himself is probably the most obscure thing in the entire event. (Of course, now he's famous - yay for gnomekind). How many articles do I need to find? There are five in total. If you can't find them all, you can still send an email with those you did find. Each article name gives you one chance to win. If you find them all, you get three bonus chances. Who can enter? The event is open to people from both sides of the Atlantic. You do not need a WoWWiki account (though we would recommend getting one). Only Wikia staff cannot enter. =Discussion= Relevation This seems interesting... I look forward to the revelation. Xavius, the Satyr Lord 08:00, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Status and notes We're just working on getting the contest live at the moment, whereupon we'll send out news about it. Running contests on a wiki is quite a new thing, so please give us feedback about it. If there's inconsistencies or odd things in the rules we will try and work them out. 13:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) : Update: The Wikia terms of use mainly apply to new wiki requests. The sentence "All details submitted in your Wikia request may be made public." does not refer to information given for this contest. Secondly, regarding the second method of entry, "sending an email (which must include your name, address and phone number)", this is not a requirement. It is an alternative to the primary method of entry which will go up in a short while. 16:38, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Some more guidelines Since the hunt will be on live wiki pages, it would be appreciated if users could avoid touching the code involved, or drawing attention to those pages in any way. Edit them as normal, by all means, but anyone caught tampering with them without good reason will get a very stern look. Finally, by all means discuss the clues - but let's try not to give the game away :) 16:43, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Woo! Stumbled on one by accident and now I've found three already.. I'm not at liberty to say where.. all I'm saying is that I'm stuck on a clue about collecting furry things ;) - Lord Azkera. 00:20, 19 August 2008 :Heh, I'm sure you'll get it eventually! 23:32, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Finding them all Remember, even if you get stuck, you can send in all the ones you did find (each answer is one entry, three bonus entries if you find them all). They clues are intended to get harder and harder :) 23:32, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Wow. Just...wow. This was...intense. The last answer was a doozy and yet it was a no-brainer at the same time. Kudos to you, Kirkburn and Company. This is probably the most inventive beta key contest I have ever seen. --Joshmaul (talk) 02:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Gotta agree. Had to wrack the ol' mind quite a bit to figure some of this out. Lot of fun, though. Great job! --Maenos (talk) 07:29, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks! :) 13:44, 19 August 2008 (UTC) That was pretty fun. Took me around 45 minutes total to find them all. The only one that gave me a problem was the one with the shadowy dragon. Last one was actually pretty easy. Got it on my second guess. This is my first wowwiki/wikia in general post, so I'm a little excited. Big fan of the site. Seldo (talk) 18:38, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Great contest! Finally uncovered them all. Last one was pretty easy. Hope to see more contests like this! --Testdrug (talk) 01:21, 20 August 2008 (UTC) : Don't worry, we're planning on it :) 01:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I have a question I sent an e-mail in to events@wiki.com And i did the title wrong, i didn't put the correct titles. I sent a second one in, with the correct title. Will they not get the one with the wrong title? Or will they still get it? : It should be fine. 22:20, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Are prizes region-specific? I didn't see it mentioned, and don't know for what other purpose you'd need to include your region in the contest email. There's the little tidbit about being able to switch the region of a beta key by emailing Blizzard, but I'm not certain that that applies to WWI keys as well. I'm just hoping that us US folks will have a shot at the Tyrael pet (even if he doesn't fight with Mini-Diablo). :I believe it's because they need to know if you play from US or EU, so in case you win they can send you the appropriate key for beta testing. Please sign your comment. Kerfie (talk) 09:14, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::It will also help us give you the correct instructions if you need to swap your key region with Blizzard. Questions about WoWlypmics Hello! First of all, I sent an email to the provided address after I found the five items. The problem is, I did so from an email address other than the one I used for my old WoWWiki account. Meanwhile, I created a new account (the one I'm writing from) using the email address I used for the contest. Is there any problem so far? Next, I noticed some discrepancy regarding the 'Subject:' line of the email that has to be sent: Here - http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:WoWlympics - it says '(with "WoWlympics" as a subject line)' But here - http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:WoWlympics/Official_rules - it says 'with the subject line "WoWlympics sweepstakes"' Does that make any difference in the validation proccess? Thanks! Kerfie (talk) 09:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) - and this is my old profile I was talking about: Kerfax of Darkspear (talk) 10:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) : Do not worry about your wiki account and email addresses attached to it - it is unrelated to the contest. As for the subject line, I edited the rules to both just say "WoWlympics". It's not an automated system, so misnamed emails won't be lost. 13:42, 19 August 2008 (UTC) uh oes I cant even find the the quest :/ any better clues? There is no quest, you have to solve the mystery of the gnome's items, by reading the clues. Once you know the clue, enter it in the 'search box' (the clue's name must be an article name, if it matches you should find the next clue on the article page). PLEASE SIGN YOUR COMMENT - do this by adding four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your comment. Kerfie (talk) 10:02, 19 August 2008 (UTC) What to send in-- Do i send in the names of the items that i found , the url of the sites or the name of the page that i visited.--Deadmanbring (talk) 10:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :I did this: Clopper Wizbang's Item - article: X''' (www.wikilinkofthearticle.com) Kerfax of Darkspear (talk) 10:27, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Preferably the articles where you found the items. 13:40, 19 August 2008 (UTC) this is really annoying event. ive tried to figure out next clue 2 hours. next time, make better event Noobi666 (talk) 14:04, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :It's not meant to be easy, you realize... at least not easy for everyone. This is meant to reward those who have good knowledge of the lore and can think a little cleverly. I don't mean to be condescending by saying that, but if all the items were just easy-peasy for any old WoW player to find, it wouldn't be a "better event," it would be a rather dull and pointless contest. Laith Arkham (talk) 17:08, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Number of Entries So I got confused on whether I should send an e-mail with all 5 (which is what I did) or if I should send 5 separate ones plus the extra 3 entries for finding all of them. Natalæ (talk) 14:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :1 entry = 1 chance to win. If you get all 5 items you'll get an additional 3 chances to win, which means you'll have 8 in total. 14:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Submit all 5 items in one e-mail. -- 14:37, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Is there a specific format the entries should be sent in? I sent mine with the links to the articles, was that too much? Would just having the page name have sufficed? I don't want to disqualify myself over a technicality... --Joshmaul (talk) 15:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) (Addendum by Joshmaul: Would have helped if I had read the point above. So the link to the article would work, then?) :::It doesn't really matter, it's not an automated system. -- 15:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) 1 more question!! What happened when i go to the page of the location? Where should it give the clue?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :You'll see when you find the article. There's a big box... 14:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :The boxes with the items appear similar to Clopper's box on the first page. 15:15, 19 August 2008 (UTC) How do you start it? I don't get it, how do you start it all? It says start the quest by reading trough cloppers last memory etc to the right, but there's not anything to the right! So how are you supose to find the clues? Have no idea how this works. Tbh who ever created this could have done some better instructions on how to start it :S —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . : Go to the article that the clue is talking about. If you're at the right article, you'll see a box with a clue pointing to the next article somewhere on the page. Don't forget to sign your posts by clicking the signature button above the edit box or typing four tildes (~~~~) --k_d 16:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) : The clues won't load in IE6, interestingly enough. You may want to update your browser.*edit* I realized I put IE7 instead of 6 >.< Stangmar (talk) 19:23, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just looked - they appear okay here. It could be you're seeing a cached copy. 19:26, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Found them but... I started this for fun, I don't play World of Warcraft. However, I did find all 5 items of the old gnome. My question is - can I send an e-mail with the answers and if I happen to win, give the key to another person?Dakovski (talk) 16:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it is entirely up to you. 16:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC) First clue? So there is no first clue for me on the WoWlympics page, all it says is: seen to the right. Is this the clue or can someone tell me. Elementfire (talk) 20:00, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :What browser are you using? You may be seeing a cached version of the page. -- 20:04, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Whats HAPPENING!? I KNOW the answer for the 1st clue. And the answer CANNOT be anything else, Id either like to make sure It's the right one, or why there's nothing special when the article pops. The answer CANT be anything else! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). It might be a browser related issue; what internet browser are you using? 21:29, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::I am using Internet Explorer. Does that affect it? --Pwnerfatty (talk) 21:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::IE6 or IE7? 21:41, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Not sure. How would I find out? --Pwnerfatty (talk) 21:53, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :First clue as in what it's given on the 'starting' page or the first clue as in what's on the first item? for the second item's hideout is a groaner....--Maibe (talk) 22:45, 19 August 2008 (UTC) So apparently we have one more reason to hate on IE6. Rejoice. Please, use IE7, Firefox, Opera or another modern browser. 22:12, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hint for clue 3? I'm stuck. I'm stuck on clue three that mentions bears and a snowy place and a horse. Could anyone give me a hint? I've tried winterspring, dun morogh- and no luck. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Think harder. 22:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just chop the clue into it's essentials, then it gets easier...--Maibe (talk) 22:49, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think so, I've been stuck on this one for 2 hours now! Plz!! I need a clue! I already serached all of Alterac Valley, Winterspring, Dun Morogh, and Alterac Mountains! There's nowhere else left with cold!?!? Kailon791 (talk) 02:34, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, there is...or there will be, depending on how you look at it. -- 02:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::::OMG thank you! I just found it!! Kailon791 (talk) 02:34, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Edit What's to stop people from editing pages to take out clues? I'm stuck on clue two, talking about a shadowy dragon and the burning legion. I immediately thought of Deathwing, his flight and the infinity dragons but no luck on '''any page.SuperN (talk) 22:45, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :It's a groaner. I checked, it's still where t's supposd to be. Took me some time as well...now I'm stuck at the fifth item.--Maibe (talk) 22:47, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Trust me, if one of those pages gets edited, the admins will know. ;) -- 22:49, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Last Clue im stumped about the last clue any hints? ArchLordArbitor (talk) 23:49, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Look at sea creatures. I got it on my second guess. Seldo (talk) 23:53, 19 August 2008 (UTC) (Edit) (I keep messing up lol) thats the first thing i tried... ArchLordArbitor (talk) 23:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) is the "what" or "where"? ArchLordArbitor (talk) 00:01, 20 August 2008 (UTC) got it! yay it was kinda a duh once i got it, i was thinking it the whole time tho saying no cant be ArchLordArbitor (talk) 00:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Real Name Why do you have to include your real name in the email? Is it possible to omit that and still be eligible to win the event? User:Pwnerpwner 19 August, 2008 :This quelled my paranoia.-- 00:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Prime Method Of Entering Hello, I'm new to the WoWWiki. Earlier, you mentioned another main way of entering the competition. I don't quite understand what you mean. Could you please explain for me? (Also, I am not the official owner of the WoW account, can I still enter?) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :The alt way of entering can be seen in section 2 of the official rules. :Account sharing/buying is grounds to get the account banned by Blizzard, so I dunno whether that limits your eligibility for keys or not. :Don't forget to sign your posts by clicking the signature button above the edit box or typing four tildes in a row (~~~~) --k_d 03:28, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Clue #4 I am so stumped on #4. Anyone help with a hint? Don't tell me the answer, but a little prod would be great! Shatterstorm :Im looking for clue 4 as well; if somebody could just point me in the right direction i'd appreciate it ::I'm pretty sure that someone who enters this particular contest might be doing it for the reasons contained in the clue. --17:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC)Thereij (talk) ::: They don't do anything. Hopefully this clue is vague enough. Seldo (talk) 17:32, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ^_^ *dances* Wow! That was hard, but it was a lot of fun! I'm so happy I figured out all 5 of the clues! Do y'all have plans on doing something like this again in the future? Aeraenlys (talk) 03:54, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Yep! Glad you liked it. -- 12:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC) forgot to put where i play at Hey i forgot to put wich region i play in will that be ok? Conslayer (talk) 04:21, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :It's either US or EU. I'd send a message saying which one you're in. --Thereij (talk) 17:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) One more question Do you have to send a email with all 5, or will one email with 4 and one more with the 5th work? I ask this because I didn't think I'd get the 5th, but a little after I sent the email, I found the 5th. Kalishan (talk) 04:28, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :You should probably still include the other 4 in your second e-mail. -- 12:30, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Clue #2 is impossible! I cannot STAND clue #2! I looked on every page that had ANYTHING to do with the Black Dragonflight, and nothing! Is my web browser messed up? I'm using IE7 and i get all the other clues, but #2 is nonexistent! If i could get a push in the right direction maybe, I would be able to probably figure out the other clues! Please help me! :You just addressed your problem somewhere in that post. 05:00, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Try the other dragonflights. Jormungand01 (talk) 08:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Challenge Page What do you mean by challenge page?(sorry about my incessant chatter) As for sharing....I don't mean owning. I don't play the game but I thought it would be fun to enter the comp...I just meant whether I can give the keys to someone who does and whether that goes against anything legal. Nuggen05:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC)Nuggen (talk) Submission Clarification On the contest page it says to send an email containing the names of the articles, our name, and the region we play in. However, if you look at the rules it says something about submitting an email with our name, address, and phone number while not mentioning the articles or the region at all. I sent in my email the first way and I just want to make sure I didn't do it wrong. I do see above that the method involving an address and phone number is listed as an alternate method to enter, does this mean the method involving the list of articles, name, and region is the primary method? Theric (talk) 07:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes. -- 12:29, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Account? Hello. I entered the contest a yesterday, but then i realized i should make an account. So i made one the day after entering in the contest. Should I resend the email with what ive found? Or am i ok? Thank You Grignacke (talk) 13:19, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :You do not need a WoWWiki account to enter the contest. 13:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Dumb question re: emailing answers I completed this last night(great work by the way, racked my brain for a while on #2 and #5). Anyway, I was just curious if I screwed up with the email I sent. I see on the official rules page(under section 2) that "must include your name, address and phone number" in the email. I just put in my name as that's all it said on the main page. Am I OK or do I need to resubmit? that was awesome! That was the best hunt ever!!! I really hope I win this one, I wanna test out wrath sooo bad :P.But really, the hunt was challenging for the mind, great brain exercise, with clues that seem hard but are really easym but that trips you up.--Keldelis (talk) 18:28, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Primary method of entry "It is an alternative to the primary method of entry which will go up in a short while." Is it up yet? Is it the email discribed on the contest page? I've gotten all five of the things found, so I want to know. --Drakolord7 (talk) 18:33, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Is this the first clue Clopper Wizbang says: "All I remember is being surrounded by people drinking kegs of Thunderbrew beer and racing rams, then it all goes blank..." —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Yes, it's the first clue. 19:25, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Do you get a confirmation e-mail?? hey there, I was just wondering, I've sent in a mail to events@wikia.com, and haven't got a confirmation e-mail that it was delivered to wikia. Since I couldn't find it anywhere on the start page of the WoWlympics, nor at the rules page. So I hope someone here can tell me if I should receive an e-mail with a confirmation, or that wikia simply doesn't do that. Nitroflip (talk) 19:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :No, you will not receive a confirmation e-mail. 19:26, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Clue #2 It's not there. I've searched every page I can think of and still can't find it(a few others as well just for kicks). Can someone tell me if i'm wrong about what i'm looking for, cause this is impossible. If no one can help me in this endeavor then just give me the clue thats on the page so i can skip it please to go onto clue three. SuperN (talk) 21:37, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Try not to give away the hints on this page. How about changing your approach to the problem? You know what race your "target" supposed to be, and you know that he participated in a certain event. So why not look on the page about the event, for a possible match? 22:01, 20 August 2008 (UTC)